


The Girl And The Grease Monkey

by MzzMal



Category: I Love Yoo (Webcomic)
Genre: AU, Chain Lube, F/M, Mechanic!Nol, Shin-Ae needs her bike fixed.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MzzMal/pseuds/MzzMal
Summary: “You know, when you said ‘bike’ I was thinking a motorcycle, not an actual bicycle.” He finally said, looking at her.“Do I really look like someone who would own a motorcycle?” She asked, eyebrow raised.“I don’t judge books by their covers, ma’am.” He replied.





	The Girl And The Grease Monkey

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy~

Shin-Ae walked into the garage, adjusting the grey and green coloured cap on her head. She heard someone tinkering around with the mechanics but couldn’t see anyone.

  


Her eyes scoured the large area, searching around for anyone she could talk to.

  


“Hello? Anybody here?” She called out.

  


“Yea! Over here!” Came the reply.

  


Shin-Ae walked across to where she heard the voice, trying her best not to topple over any car parts that were stacked and lying around.

  


She saw two legs sticking out from below a car. The young male rolled himself out from where he was previously tinkering on the machine and sat up from the creeper.

  


He flashed a friendly smile. “Hi. How can I help you today?” He asked as he grabbed a cloth from a pocket of his brown coveralls, wiping the oil and grease from his hands.

  


Shin-Ae returned the smile. “My bike is giving me some trouble and I was hoping that you could probably give it an oil change or something.”

  


“Yea sure, no problem, just lead the way.” He said as he pocketed the cloth once more.

  


They walked back towards the garage’s entrance and the young male took in the sight before him, rubbing his index finger on his chin.

  


“You know, when you said ‘bike’ I was thinking a motorcycle, not an actual bicycle.” He finally said, looking at her.

  


“Do I really look like someone who would own a motorcycle?” She asked, eyebrow raised.

  


“I don’t judge books by their covers, ma’am.” He replied.

  


“....Touché my good man.” She replied. “Do you think you could fix it though? This bike is my everything. It gets me where I need to be.”

  


“I’ll see what I can do.” He replied as he walked towards the red and black bicycle.

  


He kneeled down and started inspecting it, slowly rotating the closest pedal to identify any dirt build up, rust and or tight links. He pushed the bike forward and he was immediately me with resistance from the chains.

  


“I’ll just have to do a bit of spot cleaning to the chain, don’t worry, I won’t be taking the chain off the bike though.” He said as he ran back inside and re-emerged with his supplies.

 

He sat down on the ground, taking a firm brush and started brushing out the chain links. Next he uncapped the chain lube, relubricating the links from time to time.

 

Shin-Ae stood off to the side and silently spectated as the handsome red-haired man toiled away at her baby.

 

When he was finished he wiped off the extra the excess lubricant with a clean, dry rag.

 

He stood up then and looked at her with his shamrock orbs. “There, try it out and see how it works.”

 

Shin-Ae walked towards the mechanic and hopped onto her bike. She began pedalling in circles, laughing in glee. “It’s as smooth as butter! Rides just as good as when I first got it.”

 

“Awesome. Just make sure that every few months or so, you completely remove your chain using a chain-removal tool. Brush it well and completely immerse it in a chain solvent to get rid of built-up grime that brushing can't remove….Or you can just bring it back here and I could do it for you.” He offered with a smile.

  


“I think I’ll take you up on that offer.” Shin-Ae replied.

  


“Oh yea, how much do I owe you?” She queried, reaching into her back pocket.

  


“Ah, you don’t have to worry about compensation. This was no trouble at all.” He objected.

  


“No, I kinda feel bad. You stopped working on that car just to fix my bike.” Shin-Ae pressed.

  


“That was my car I was working on. I was just giving it a tune up.” He informed.

  


“Yea, but it still doesn’t make me feel any less bad about making you stop what you were doing to help me..” She revealed.

 

Sighing, the male ran a hand through his fiery locks. He looked at the female before him. “Okay, here’s what. If you allow me to take you out on a date, we’ll call it square.”

 

“A date?” Shin-Ae repeated.

  


“Yea, a date. I happen to find you very attractive and I’d like to get to know you better if you’d let me.” A slight blush dusting his cheeks.

  


“Wow, did working with all that oil and grease make you this slick?” She asked, looking up at the man as she leaned forward, elbows resting on the handle bars. “I bet you charm all the helpless females who come in here like that. You do them a good deed and then ask them out on dates as compensation.” She joked.

  


“No, you’re the only one I’ve done this to. I really want to get to know you better.” He said as his genuine mint green pools stared into her burgundy ones.

  


Shin-Ae contemplated a bit and finally came to a conclusion. “Alright, I’ll go on a date with you. The name’s Shin-Ae by the way. What’s yours Mr.Grease Monkey?”

 

The male laughed out at the name. “I’m Yeong-gi, but you can call me Nol.”

 

Yeong-gi pulled out his phone. “Let’s exchange phone numbers to arrange a date and time.”

 

Shin-Ae complied and they rattled off their phone numbers to each other.

 

“Cool!” Yeong-gi exclaimed, looking at his phone with a smile.

 

He looked up at Shin-Ae and his eyes zeroed in on the cap resting on her head. He quickly grabbed it and placed it on his head instead.

  


“Hey! What are you doing with my cap?!” She shouted.

  


“Just making sure you won’t stand me up for our date. You like this hat don’t you?”

  


She squinted her eyes at him. “You can keep it. I wasn’t going to stand you up by the way.”

  


Yeong-gi gasped. “Courting gifts already? I have got to step up my game.”

  


Shin-Ae shook her head at his shenanigans.

 

“Look, I have to go now and I’m pretty sure you have to get back to work. We’ll discuss the date over the phone. See ya.” She waved off as she rode her bike down the street.

  


Yeong-gi waved back as he watched her until she disappeared down the hill. He looked at his phone which held it’s newest contact; ‘Shin-Ae’ with a smile on his face. He couldn’t hold himself back.

 

He immediately texted her before pocketing his phone once more, resuming his work in the garage.

  
  


When Shin-Ae got home that evening, she opened up her phone to one new text message.

 

_1:46pm_

_From: Grease Monkey_

_To: Me_

 

_By any chance, do you like pizza?  :)_

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank Yoo For Reading.


End file.
